


Пряная тыква

by Greenmusik, WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)



Series: Нормально пожрать можно только в галактике Пегас [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Coffee, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021
Summary: Джон случайно узнал, какой кофе любит Родни.
Series: Нормально пожрать можно только в галактике Пегас [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135832
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Пряная тыква

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pumpkin Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029717) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



— А! Это что за хрень? — спросил Джон, по-быстрому «это» сплюнув. Смерил кружку с кофе подозрительным взглядом. Погодите-ка, это же кружка Родни. Бегло осмотрев стол, Джон обнаружил свою, примостившуюся между парой гаджетов Древних, и немедленно изъял её оттуда.

Один освежающий глоток чёрного кофе спустя Джон понял, что готов вернуться к текущему заданию. Взяв в руки очередную штуковину Древних, он постарался сосредоточиться и определить, что та делает, не включая её. Родни раскопал в архивах упоминание о возможности подобного использования гена и надеялся, что Джону удастся применить свои таланты в этом направлении. Если выйдет, это сильно облегчит задачу идентификации непонятных штуковин Древних, а то как бы кто не активировал бомбу вместо микроволновки.

Минут через двадцать Джон почувствовал что-то странное, всплыли мысли о лазарете, но пока ничего конкретного. Вернулся Родни, таща очередную отобранную у Зеленки хреновину. Положив её на стол, он ухватил свою кружку с кофе и основательно присосался.

— Эм, Родни?.. Пока тебя не было, я случайно перепутал кружки…

Родни прервался и, чуть подумав, пожал плечами.

— И?

— И… ради всего святого, что ты кладешь себе в кофе?

— Ничего! Ну ладно, может, немного сливок, — выпалил Родни.

— Сливки на вкус не такие стрёмные, — заметил Джон. — Что ты скрываешь?

— Ничего, — совершенно неубедительно повторил Родни.

Джон скрестил руки на груди и уставился на него. Родни точно сдастся быстрее.

Наконец тот тихо кашлянул и выдал:

— Ничего я туда не добавлял, просто кофе сам по себе непростой.

— И-и?.. — подтолкнул его Джон.

— И я надеюсь, что это научит тебя не хвататься за чужой источник кофеина! — резко выплюнул Родни.

— Принято, — кивнул Джон и вернулся к пронзанию назначения устройства Древних.

— Пряная тыква, — пробормотал Родни спустя пару минут.

— Что? — ошарашенно переспросил Джон.

— Тыквенный пряный кофе, — пояснил Родни. — Из «Данкин Донатс». — Джон озадаченно уставился на него, и Родни продолжил: — Беру несколько коробок каждую осень, пока он есть в меню, помогает мне дотянуть до конца года.

Поразмыслив немного, Джон покачал головой. Это было далеко не самым странным, что он узнал о Родни за последний год.

— Ладно. Всё тлен, но я почти уверен, что вот это — какой-то медицинский прибор.


End file.
